


Timeline

by kirallie



Series: And here we remain as the beacon of hope [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: timeline for And here we remain as the beacon of hope





	1. c. 13,800,000,000 B.C. -1,258 A.D.

# Timeline 

# c. 13,800,000,000 B.C.

Cosmic Entities-BTS

The Cosmic Entities creating the Infinity Stones.

Before the universe began, six singularities existed. These were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities sometime after the universe came into existence.

 

# c. 83,000,000 B.C.

The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Beings are overwhelmed by the Stone's power and attempt to dispose of it by encasing it in an Orb and storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag.

The Celestial Ego is born. After gaining self-consciousness, Ego creates layers of matter around himself, eventually forming a new planet over millions of years. Ego explores the universe in an attempt to find life besides himself and feels disappointed in what he finds. Eventually, he begins planting seeds within many of these worlds with the intent of using them to absorb all life until only he remains.

 

# 731,420 B.C.

Buri, the first king of Asgard, is born.

 

# 542,289 B.C.

Bor Burison is born to Buri, king of Asgard.

 

# 375,471 B.C.

Odin Borson is born to Bor Burison, becoming the heir to the throne of Asgard.

 

# 264,451 B.C.

Odin defeats Surtur in battle. The Fire Demon would then spend the years recovering in Muspelheim, before his encounter with Odin's son, Thor, in 2017.

 

# 107,988 B.C.

The Convergence occurs. The gravitational anomalies that it causes allows the construction of several megalithic monuments, particularly Stonehenge.

First Battle of Svartalfheim: The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to destroy the Nine Realms with the power of the Aether. They are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, who successfully seized the Aether. In an effort to save his race, Malekith kills most of his army and much of Bor's army, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it.

 

# 86,398 B.C.

Odin becomes King of Asgard

 

# 68, 218 B.C.

Hela Odinsdottir is born to Odin Borson, becoming the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard as his firstborn.

 

# 64,218 B.C.

Subjugation of the Nine Realms: As Hela reaches adulthood, she begins to fight alongside her father, Odin. Over the years, together, they build Asgard's empire across the realms and build its glory.

 

# 63, 392 B.C.

By the time Odin decides to stop his conquest after realising peace is the true way to unite the Nine Realms, Hela's ambition has grown too large, and coupled with her tremendous powers, she ultimately tries to take the throne and Odin is forced to battle and imprison his daughter in the realm of Hel after defeating her, for the safety of the Asgardians. There she was kept until her escape in 2017. Odin would spend the next several centuries burying her history and pretending she never existed. When his next child, Thor, was born he claimed him to be his actual firstborn.

 

# 61,792 A.D.

Massacre of the Valkyrie:

After nearly 1600 years of imprisonment, Hela attempts to escape from her prison of Hel.

Her father and the man who imprisoned her, Odin, sends his army of Valkyries on their flying steeds to keep her at bay.

They attempt to prevent her escape, but Hela is too much for them and she massacres the whole army, save for Brunnhilde, who is saved by one of her teammates.

Odin intervenes and enters Hel. The All-Father manages to overpower and reimprison Hela.

Brunnhilde forsakes Asgard and escapes to the junk planet of Sakaar, where she intends to live out the rest of her days drinking and salvaging, attempting to leave her old Valkyrie life behind her.

 

 

# 10,491 B.C.

War between Asgard and Vanaheim. The war lasts for four thousand years with Asgard triumphant.

# c. 5,700 B.C.

Agamotto forms the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners, dedicated to learning Magic so to safeguard the Earth from dimensional evils.

 

# 5,110 B.C.

Volstagg born

 

# 4,680 B.C.

Frigga, Princess of Vanaheim, wed to King Odin of Asgard as part of a peace deal between the two realms.

 

# 4,187 B.C.

June 21st

Battle of Tønsberg: The Frost Giants of Jötunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle.

 

# 4,184 B.C.

Hogun born

 

# 4,180 B.C.

May

Thor Odinson is born to Odin Borson and Frigga, and claimed to be Odin's firstborn child, and thus the heir to the throne of Asgard. He is not told about his imprisoned older sister until the day of his father's death in 2017.

 

# 4,179 B.C.

Fandral born

 

# 4,177 B.C.

Sif born

June 26th

A son is born to Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. He is left out to die in Jötunheim.

Battle of Jötunheim: Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard.

27th

The Asgardians force the Frost Giants back to Jötunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki, and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jötunheim’s king, Laufey.

 

# c. 3,500 B.C.

In order to raise their chances in the war against their enemies, a rogue Kree faction visits numerous planets, genetically altering a number of sentient life forms in order to create biological weapons.

One of the planets visited is Earth, and the Kree's experiments give rise to a unique caste of genetically altered Humans. When these humans are deemed ready for war, the Kree expose them to Terrigen Mist, which activates their special genetic ability of Terrigenesis; a process which imbues the human with a power unique to them. They construct the Diviners, containment devices built to hold Terrigen Crystals

The Diviners will only open if one of these genetically altered humans brings them to a cityscape built beneath the planet's surface, releasing the mist so as to "divine" those who have the altered Terrigen Gene. The Kree hierarchy discovers the faction's illegal activities and the operation is abandoned. The Kree disperse from Earth, leaving behind six Diviners, the city, and at least one of their deceased kin. These genetically altered humans eventually start to call themselves "Inhumans".

A powerful Inhuman, referred as Alveus, is created by the Kree to dominate the rest of his race, but eventually overpowered his own creators and banished them from Earth.

The humans and other Inhumans, afraid of his powers, banished him to a distant planet through a Kree Monolith. Followers of the exiled Inhuman founded a secret society and start planning its return to Earth in order to let him rule it.

On the distant planet, the Inhuman finds nine powerful and advanced, yet very divided, civilizations. The Inhuman consumes all life in these civilizations until they are completely wiped out.

 

# 2,977 B.C.

Loki nearly killed in a ‘prank’ by older boys when they lock him in the forge. Odin tells Frigga that Loki is a frost giant.

 

# 2,177 B.C.

In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jötunheim, and that they were both born to be kings

 

# 2,126 B.C.

Loki is becoming isolated as Thor spends more time training and with Sif and the warriors 3

 

# 2,028 B.C.

Frigga steps in to train Loki in weapons more suited to his smaller build.

 

# 1777 B.C.

Frigga discovers Loki has been learning to use his magic.

 

# 980 B.C.

Thor receives his ceremonial armour.

Loki pranks Thor by turning his cloak pink.

 

# 979 B.C.

Thor and Loki hunt Bilgesnipe

 

# 977 B.C.

Loki receives his ceremonial armour

 

# 910 B.C.

Volstagg is married to Hildegund

 

# 897 B.C.

Frigga teaches Loki adoption magic, using it to officially make him her son by magic and blood.

 

# 883 B.C.

Loki given the title Trickster

 

 

# 634 B.C.

Sif offers deadly insult to Loki, so he retaliates by shearing her hair off. He is forced to fix it and so goes to the dwarves for golden hair that turns black after Sif has worn it for several days to ensure she never forgets what she did.

 

# 592 B.C.

Loki watches the Berserker staffs as they are forged and attempts to soften the magics within them.

 

# c. 500 B.C.

The Wakandans begin to construct taller buildings in the main city.

 

# 450 B.C.

The Art of War is first published.

 

# 180 B.C.

Thor comes of age

 

# 178 B.C.

Loki goes to Midgard and travels to Rome

 

# 177 B.C.

Loki turns the equivalent of 20yrs old, coming of age. He meets Sigyn at the celebration feast.

 

# 176 B.C.

Frigga teases Loki over his sneaking off with Sigyn

 

# 174 B.C.

Loki asks Sigyn to marry him.

 

# 173 B.C.

Sigyn is married to a man on Vanaheim despite Frigga’s attempt to interfere for her son. Thor swears Loki will one day marry for love, even if they have to wait until Thor is king. 

 

# 122 B.C.

Loki goes with Thor and friends to Muspelheim

 

# 79 A.D.

August 24th

Eruption of Mount Vesuvius in 79

 

# c. 200 A.D.

Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing war elephants in battle.

 

# 537 A.D.

February 8th

A warrior from Asgard's Berserker Army defects from Asgard to live on Earth. He decides his weapon, the Berserker Staff, which greatly enhances the wielder's strength, is too powerful for anyone to possess, so he breaks it into three pieces and hides each one in different locations across Europe.

April 2nd

The Berserker Warrior receives food and shelter at a monastery in Ireland, where he is venerated as a saint. He shares his true identity with the priests, who have a vow of silence, and hides a piece of the Berserker Staff in the monastery.

August 26th

The Berserker Warrior hides the second piece of his staff inside a tree in the future location of Trillemarka National Park, Norway.

December 11th

The Berserker Warrior hides the final piece of his staff in the catacombs under a church in Seville, Spain.

 

# 580 A.D.

Fandral speaks with Frigga over Loki’s treatment and she plots revenge

 

# 650 A.D.

White people in Benin steal a Vibranium weapon, originally from Wakanda.

 

# 1,014

The Kree and Nova Empires engage in a war which lasts for over a thousand years.

 

# 1,036

Sif is betrothed to Haldor

 

# 1,046

October 7th

Odin hides the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway.

 

# 1,258

Lorelei terrorizes the Nine Realms, using her power of enthrallment to enslave hundreds of men. Haldor is killed.

She is eventually defeated and imprisoned in Asgard's dungeons.


	2. 1342AD - 1700

# 1342

The Ancient One is born.

 

# 1429

May 7th

In Asgard, Haldier, the Blacksmith finds the legendary Cup of Glory. He returns to his shop leaving the treasure behind in the Old Mine.

12th

Loki discovers the Cup in the mine after observing Haldier’s odd behaviour.

15th

Haldier presents the Cup to Odin.

 

# 1326

Loki asks Frigga about his birth parents

 

# 1183

Loki uses magic to bring about Sleipnir’s birth

 

# 1546

December 20th

Having spent hundreds of years living on Earth, the Berserker Warrior tells his story to a French girl. Her brother, a priest, adapts the story into the legend of "The Warrior Who Stayed".

 

# 1550

The Edo people of Benin use an item which, by the 21st century, would eventually end up in the Museum of Great Britain.

 

# 1700

Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing wooden ships in naval battle.

Princess N'Yami eavesdrops on her Father’s council discussing the slave trade.


	3. 1829 - 1940

# 1829

Victor Creed born to Thomas Logan and Marie Logan

 

# 1832

James Howlett born to Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett (John Howlett thought he was the father)

 

# 1845

John Howlett, James' stepfather, is killed by Thomas Logan

James Howlett's mutation starts to manifest.

James kills Thomas Logan, his biological father.

James and his half-brother Victor Creed run away.

# 1850

The Bobo Ashanti people in what would become known as Ghana use an item which, by the 21st century, would eventually end up in the Museum of Great Britain.

 

# 1853

June 21st"Elliot Randolph" visits a castle in England while following rumours of a group of lords who travelled across the stars

 

# 1861 -1865

James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the Union in the American Civil War

Loki works to help the slaves in the US and elsewhere.

# 1869

September 14th

Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany.

 

# 1876

September 14th

The great-grandfather of Ulysses Klaue, Eric Klaue, is killed by the Black Panther, King S’yan, of Wakanda.

December 3rd

Chester Phillips is born.

 

# 1911

January 2nd

Jacques Dernier is born.

February 6th

Ronald Reagan is born.

May 9th

Agnes Cully, the actress later called Whitney Frost, is born.

 

# 1912

March 23rd

Wernher von Braun is born in Wirsitz, Germany.

April 10th

The RMS Titanic leaves the United Kingdom on its maiden voyage towards New York City

11th

Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan is born.

15th

The RMS Titanic sinks in the North Atlantic Ocean after colliding with an iceberg.

 

# 1914

January 2nd

James Montgomery Falsworth is born.

July 28th

World War I begins.

King Chanda of Wakanda recalls as many War Dogs as he can to spare them the war.

 

# 1917

March 8th

The Russian Revolution, which eventually spirals into a civil war, begins.

10th

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is born.

May 29th

John F. Kennedy is born.

August 15th

Howard Stark is born

James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the U.S. Army in WWI.

 

# 1918

May 8th

Joseph Rogers is killed in a Mustard Gas attack while serving with the 107th Infantry.

July 4th

Steve Rogers is born in New York City to Joseph and Sarah Rogers.

18th

Nelson Mandela is born.

August 14th

Gabriel Jones is born

November 11th

World War I ends.

 

# 1919

January

Jackie Robinson is born.

October 20th

James Morita is born.

 

# 1921

The Russian Civil War begins to die down.

April 9th

Margaret "Peggy" Carter is born.

 

# 1924

June 15th

Sarah Rogers reminds Steve Rogers that although his body may look frail, it holds a heart ten times its size.

Steve Rogers promises her that he will always use his head to avoid sharing the same fate as his father, Joseph Rogers.

 

# 1927

July 5th

At Carter's house, Peggy Carter is playing the heroine in her own game until her brother Michael Carter starts to bother her by taking her wrist away. However, she manages to defend herself by pushing him away. Suddenly, their mother approaches and tells Carter that she will soon be a woman and she does not have to act in that way

 

# 1928

Natalia "Natasha" Romanova born in Russia/USSR

 

# 1930

January 10th

Abraham Erskine, working in a German University, begins his research into creating a Super Soldier Serum.

September 15th

In New York City, a young Steve Rogers meets Bucky Barnes, who ends up becoming his best friend.

23rd

Raymond Charles Robinson, later known as Ray Charles, is born.

Erik Lehnsherr is born.

 

# 1932

Charles Xavier born

 

# 1933

Johann Schmidt begins searching for the Tesseract

Miracle Whip is founded.

April 7th

King Kong is released in the United States of America.

 

# 1934

February 15th

At the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin, Johann Schmidt meets Adolf Hitler and Ernst Kaufmann head of the Special Weapon Division after the performance of a Wagner opera. Schmidt reveals his theory that the Asgardians and their magic could be more than a myth. Hitler is intrigued by his ideas, and Schmidt offers to conduct research in Kaufmann’s unit, but is rejected. Heinrich Himmler overhears the conversation and takes Schmidt under his wing.

May 5th

In Geneva, Switzerland, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark meet at an Engineering Conference.

June 30th

At the Schutzstaffel's Night of the Long Knives, Johann Schmidt kills Ernst Kaufmann and seizes control of his weapons program.

July 1st

Johann Schmidt and the SS troops attack an SA Weapons Testing Ground at Kummersdorf, and recruit advanced exo-skeleton battle armor researcher Arnim Zola.

Raven Darkholme is born .

 

 

# 1935

September 14th

Hearing rumors that Adolf Hitler will announce anti-Semitic laws, Abraham Erskine tries to leave Germany with his family. They are stopped at the German/Swiss border by Johann Schmidt, who wants the Super Soldier Serum. To ensure his cooperation, Schmidt sends Erskine's wife and children to the Dachau concentration camp.

15th

Arnim Zola continues his work on exo-skeleton battle suits and high-tech weaponry.

Adolf Hitler introduces anti-Semitic legislation at the rally in Nuremberg.

 

# 1936

July 17th

The Spanish Civil War begins with a declaration of opposition by a group of Spanish Generals.

October 15th

Sarah Rogers dies of tuberculosis. The news is soon heard by her son Steve Rogers.

18th

Sarah Rogers's funeral takes place, and she is buried next to her husband, Joseph.

Steve Rogers, who now lost both his parents heads home and is found by Bucky Barnes, who offers to let Steve live with him, but Steve refuses and says he can get by on his own. Barnes tells Rogers that he does not have to get by on his own, and that he will be with him "'til the end of the line".

 

## 1937

April 26th

HYDRA tests a prototype tank and exo-skeleton battle suit in Guernica, Spain during the Spanish Civil War. At the time it was believed the Luftwaffe was responsible for the destruction which was actually caused by HYDRA.

12th

Abraham Erskine's kidnapped wife, daughter, and son die of typhus in the Dachau concentration camp.

 

# 1939

Natalia Romanova joins the Black Widow Program

March 23rd

SS Gruppenführer Schneider participates in the German takeover of the Lithuanian town of Memel, for which he is awarded the Memel Medal.

September 1st

World War II begins.

8th

King Chanda steps down for his son to become King Azzuri

30th

Howard Stark founds Stark Industries.

October 5th

The Wehrmacht holds a victory parade in the Polish capital of Warsaw, following their capture of the city.

 

# 1940

February 2nd

In Los Angeles, California, Howard Stark demonstrates the properties of Vibranium, a metal found by Stark Industries in Africa. Stark is attacked by HYDRA assassins. Then, Stark accepts Colonel Chester Phillips' proposal to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

July 18th

At her job in the Bletchley Park, England, Peggy Carter's colleagues reveal that they have been betting when Fred, Peggy's boyfriend, would finally ask Carter to marry him.

Afterwards, Carter's boss, Edwards, gives her a letter from the S.O.E. about a new division of war requesting for her services.

Carter rejects the offer.

20th

At the wedding party of Peggy Carter and Fred Wells, all of their friends and companions are invited.

At the table where Peggy sits, her brother and her committed Wells make a toast.

Michael challenges Peggy to finish her beer but she does not want to. During a talk between Michael and Fred of the war, Carter talks about her acceptance on the S.O.E. Fred then leaves the Carter brothers so they can talk. They argue but Peggy tells Michael that she has already refused the offer.

August

Michael Carter dies.

7th

Getting ready for her wedding, Peggy Carter and her mother see her wedding dress as some soldiers arrive at Carter's house t1940elling her mother that her son Michael had died in the war. Peggy, seeing in her window the suffering of her mother, decides to join the S.O.E.

Peggy Carter enlists herself in the British counter-intelligence and security agency MI5. She cancels her marriage.

Hank McCoy is born

October

As an MI5 operative, Carter is loaned to the American agency Strategic Scientific Reserve becoming an advisor.

November

11th

At Castle Kaufmann in the Bavarian Alps, Abraham Erskine injects Johann Schmidt with his Super Soldier Serum, but the serum horrifically transforms Schmidt, turning him into the Red Skull.

13th

Abraham Erskine is rescued by Peggy Carter, who had infiltrated the compound disguised as a maid. Carter takes Erskine to the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) so he can produce America's Super Soldier with the aid of Howard Stark.


End file.
